poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
At the Podrace
This is how the podrace goes in The Beginning of the Chronicles III next day, we see the race we come to Gruff, Watto, and Jar Jar Watto: I want to see your space the moment the race is over. Gruff: Patience, my blue firend. You'll have your winnins before the sun sets. And we'll be far away from here. Watto: Not if your ship belongs to me, I think, huh? (laughs) I warn you, no funny buisness. Gruff: You don't think Eevee could win? Watto: Don't get me wrong, no. I have great faith in the pokemon. He's a credit to your race, but, uh, Sebulba there is going to win, I think. Jar Jar: Oh no! Sebulba: his moves Gruff: Why do you think that? Watto: He always wins! (laughs) I am betting heavily on Sebullba. Gruff: I'll take that bet. Watto: Huh? Gruff: I'll wager my new racing pod against, say.... the pokemon and their mother. Watto: Fine. Gruff: So what about Eevee? Watto: We'll let fate decide. (takes out a cube) I just happen to have a chance cube here. Blue, the boy. Red, his mother. throws the cube down, but Gruff secretly uses the Force to make it sop on Blue Watto: grumbers You won this small toss, outlander, but you won't win the race! So it makes a little difference! then, Th Evolutions then arrive Watto: You better stop your friend's bettings, or I'll end up owning him too. (chuckles) Eevee: What did he mean by that? Gruff: I'll tell you later. Chopper: beeps PROXY: Oh my. Space travel sounds rather perilous. Chopper: and boops PROXY: I can assure you, they'll never get me onto one of those deadful starships. Rodney: Our ship crash landed here a long time ago, so we became outmodes on Tatooine and sold from Jawas. Peter: Oh, man. Celebi: This is so wizard, Eevee. Jirachi: You'll do betetr this time. Meg: What do you mean? Manapahy: Finish his race of coruse. Mge: You never won a race? Eevee: Yeah, not exacly. Meg: Not even finished?! Evee: Manaphy's right, I'll do it this time. Gruff: Of coruse you will. Sugarcoat: Sorry old man, but he is going to be wooped by Sebulba again. Celebi: Shut your mouth, Sugarcoat! Eevee: What yoy say, crap face?! Sugarcoat: I said you're gonna be beaten like last time. Manaphy: Oh yeah? What makes you so sure? And don't say because "Sebulba always wins"! Sunny Flare: Because he kicked dust bunny's butt! Eevee: Hey. You know something? If I ever hear you talk about that again, I'm gonna tourqe ya. Leamon Zest: "Tourqe"? What does that mean? Eevee: It means I'm gonna hurt you, real bad you won't be seeing it coming. Don't mess with me on this. Indigo Zap: growls Espeon: And while you're at it, why don't you get yourselves some new outfits, those crystal acdemy outfits make you look ugly! 5 girls look at them not ammused, meanwhile Savage Opress' droids are looking for the queen's ship in the town and we go back to the Boonta Eve classic Announcer head 1: Welcome to the Boonta Eve Classic! And such a beutiful day for podracing! Announcer head 2: That's absolutley right, and a big turn out with the cornors of the outer rim teratorries! I see the contestions are making there way out on the starting grid. I see Ben Quadinaros from the Tund System. Annoucer head1: Sebulba! Sebulba: on his pod and wave to the crowd and throws a few kisses Indigo Zap: Sebulba! Annoucer head 1: And in the front row, nearside pole position, Mawhonic! Annoucer head 2: A hearty hello to Clegg Holdfast and his Voltec KT9 Wasp! And back again, it's the mighty Dud Bolt, with that increidble racing machine, the Vulptereen 3 2 7. Annoucer head #1: And a late entry, young Eevee Evolution. A local pokemon. crowd cheers Anouccer head #2: I see the flags are headed out onto the track. as Jar Jar is helping to get the pod ready he hears something fart Jar Jar: Huh? camel then looks back at Jar Jar Jar Jar: blubbers Pee yousa! his nose Sylveon; Be safe. Eevee: I will, Mom. I promise. then Sebulba walks up to Eevee's pod and sabatoges a part of it Sebulba: UH-oh. (snickers as he walks up to Eevee) You won't walk away from this one, you slave scum. Eevee: Don't count on it, slime ball. Sebulba: You're bantha fodder! (chuckles as he walks away) Gruff: You all set, Eevee? Eevee: Yep. Gruff: Right. him into the cockpit. Remeber, concentrate on the moment. Feel, don't think. Use your instincts. Eevee: I will. Gruff: Eevee his helmet May the Force be with you. Announcer head 1: And now entiering the arena, Jabba the Hutt! crowd cheers as Jabba arrives Jabba the hutt: Welcome. Begin the race! of the podracers start their engines Anouccer head 1: Annoucer head 2: Hey, it looks like they're clearing the grid. Sylveon: Is he nervious? Gruff: He's fine. Lois: You Jedi are far too reckless, the Duek and Duche do not. Master Shake: They trust our judgements. You should too. Meg: You assume too much. Announcer head 2: Start your engines! all pod's engines rev up to full power jar Jar: Oh, dissen gonna be messy. Me no watch'n! pod then rev their engines Manaphy: Go Eevee! Go Eevee! Jabbo the hutt: onto something and then spits it out and it rings a gong racing lights then come on and then turn green and all the pod fly down the track, but Eevee's starts but stops Eevee: Oh no! No! Anouccer head 2: Wait, Little Evolution has stalled. crowd laughs Category:Stuingtion Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:The Chronicles of Equestria and The Isle of Berk Category:Racing Scenes